


Venha me buscar

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Shireen estava embaraçada para dizer o mínimo. Ela não era uma criancinha, ela não devia entrar em pânico na sua primeira noite no acampamento.





	Venha me buscar

Shireen estava embaraçada para dizer o mínimo. Ela não era uma criancinha, ela não devia entrar em pânico na sua primeira noite no acampamento, não conseguir dormir e ficar vendo formas assustadoras nas sombras do dormitório e aí ligar para seu pai implorando para ele vir buscá-la. E ainda assim aquilo era exatamente o que ela tinha feito.

Uma parte dela temia que ele não fosse aparecer, mas lá ele estava cerca de uma hora depois parecendo exausto, com grandes olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos azuis.

“Cinto de segurança” Stannis disse assim que eles entraram no carro.

“Certo” Shireen disse já colocando.

Ela esperava que assim que ele começasse a dirigir seu pai lhe perguntaria o que tinha acontecido, mas já que ele não mostrou de fazer isso ela começou :

“Mamãe sabe que você veio ?”

“Não, eu decidi deixar isso para a manhã”

Shireen já conseguia imaginar como seria, sua mãe a culparia com certeza, Melisandre tinha arranjado a vaga no acampamento para Shireen e ela veria isso como um embaraço enorme. E ela provavelmente culparia seu pai por ter vindo buscá-la.

“Eu sinto muito” Shireen disse.

“Pelo que ?”

“Por te acordar, por te fazer sair no meio da madrugada..por ser uma covarde”

“Porque você acha que o que você fez foi covardia ?”

“Porque foi. Eu estava com medo, as histórias, as fogueiras, eu acabei ficando assustada...eu sempre fico assustada”

“Você não precisa voltar para lá se você não quiser. E você não precisa ir a nenhum dos serviços religiosos se faz com que você se sinta assim. Só porque eu e sua mãe decidimos fazer parte de uma religião isso não significa que você precise fazer parte também”

“Minha mãe nunca vai aceitar isso”

“Eu posso lidar com a sua mãe, agora eu recomendo que você tente dormir um pouco, é tarde e vai demorar até nós chegarmos em casa”

“Certo, obrigada pai”

“De nada, agora durma”

E menos de um minuto depois Shireen adormeceu com o balanço do carro percorrendo a estrada.


End file.
